


Two Different Worlds

by alwaysdisney



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: 21st Century, Drama, F/M, Romance, True Love, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdisney/pseuds/alwaysdisney
Summary: Isabelle is a common 21st century girl with no luck in love. Her ex-best friend was now married to John, the man who Isabelle was in love with for 4 years. Although her heartbreak she remained optimistic and romantic. One day she transfers into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean and all she creates is chaos. Could she possibly find love in a world so different from hers?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabelle woke up and looked outside. It was raining. Oh great! She thought to herself. She hated rainy weather...it made her feel more depressed. Her sister cancelled their date because of some business she had to attend to. So, Isabelle was sitting on her couch, eating cereal and having no idea what to do to pass the time. Maybe I will watch a movie! She headed to the video store and started looking for a good movie. Leap Year, Always, twilight, pirates of the Caribbean..

Yeah! That's a wonderful movie!  
She paid and went back home with the dvd.  
She couldn't wait to watch it! She had seen all the 4 movies of the Pirates of the Caribbean but the first was always her favourite because well,.. in the third James Norrington died, in the second one Elizabeth was flirting with Jack while she was engaged to Will and in the fourth James Norrington and Will are not in it.  
The movie started. She admired James Norrington sooo much. He had unrequited love just like her so she could sympathize with him and he was just... gorgeous! His beautiful green eyes, his deep voice...He was a gentleman too! Something that men aren't, nowadays...I wish I had a husband like him.  
Maybe it was Norrington's voice or the sound of rain that made Isabelle sleepy and she decided that she would pause the movie and continue it later...But the moment that she pressed the pause button, everything went black and Isabelle felt like she was falling.  
She screamed terrified and then SPLASH!

Isabelle could not feel her arms anymore. She was swimming for a really long time, wondering how did she end up at the sea in the first place.  
When she finally reached the coast she passed out.  
Lieutenant Gillette was admiring the sea when he noticed a woman figure at the coast.

"Oh no!"

He came near the woman and started shaking her. No response. He panicked. What should he do now? There weren't any people near them. He couldn't just leave her and call for help. What if a pirate finds her? That won't be good. He shivered at the very thought of what could a pirate do at a young lady like her.  
Without further thinking, he carried her bridal style until his home. Luckily, she wasn't heavy at all.  
"Lucy!" Gillette called his maid and ordered her to take care of her  
"..and find her some new clothes. There are awfully peculiar." He said looking at Isabelle.  
Lieutenant Gillette left and Lucy started making dinner.  
After an hour, Isabelle opened her eyes. She groaned and looked around.  
"Where am I ?"  
"Oh! You are awake! How wonderful! I am Lucy Pirson! At your services." She bowed. The woman was probably at her late 50s. She seemed kind and at the same time wise. Isabelle took a look at her clothes. Why was she dressed like she was from the 18th century or something?  
"I-I..I'm sorry, where am I?"  
"Oh! Lieutenant Phillip Gillette found you at the coast and brought you here, at his home, so we can take care of you."  
"Did you say Lieutenant Phillip Gillette?"  
"Yes, Miss."  
What? Lieutenant Gillette! But he is a movie character! And what's up with all this vintage?This must be a joke.  
"Oh my! Okay! You got me! Where are the hidden cameras now?"  
Isabelle was giggling and Lucy was looking at her with a look like she had seen an alien.  
"Poor thing. You must have heard your head as well. Well, don't worry. Come with me."  
"What?"  
Lucy helped Isabelle to take a bath and she also helped her to wear an 18th century dress. When Lucy was finally done with Isabelle's hair, she let her look herself at a mirror.  
"Wow.."  
"And that appearance is not even for formal occasions ." Lucy smiled. She was happy that she could finally practice her styling skills on someone.  
Isabelle always admired the style of people at the past ages. In fact, she was always thinking that she was born in the wrong generation. Seeing herself dressed up like this was a dream come true for her. But it couldn't be real!  
"Miss Pirson-"  
"Oh please dear! Call me Lucy!"  
"All right...Lucy. I don't know what is happening and I think-"  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
"Excuse me for a second Miss...What is your name, dear?"  
"Oh! I am Isabelle Morland."  
"Miss Morland, excuse me for a minute."  
She went to answer the door and Isabelle was left alone with her thoughts. What was she supposed to do? Was she really trapped in Pirates of the Caribbean? And if so, HOW did that happen?  
"Mr Gillette!" She heard Lucy exclaiming.  
Isabelle headed to the door only to see Gillette! It was him! He was just like he was at the movie! So, she was really in the world of the pirates of the Caribbean? She kept staring at him until he noticed her.  
"This is Miss Isabelle Morland, sir."  
"Miss Morland" he bowed and reached for her hand to kiss it. "I am Lieutenant Phillip Gillette. Delighted to make your acquaintance ,Miss."  
"Ehm...t-the pleasure is all mine Mr Gillette."  
"Are you well?"  
"Very well, thank you." She couldn't help but smile at his politeness. So different from the men of my generation. She thought.  
At that moment her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.  
Gillette smiled.  
"Lucy could you prepare the dinner? Our guest is terribly hungry."  
Lucy smiled and slightly bowed.  
"Of course."

The dinner was very unusual but it didn't taste half as bad as Isabelle was expecting.  
"So Miss Morland..."  
"Yes, Lieutnant Gillette?"  
"If i may ask do you have a home?"  
"Uhm...no sir."  
"Do you perhaps remember what happened to you?"  
"I'm sorry...I ...don't remember."  
They wouldn't believe her if she said what she thinks that had happened to her, anyway.  
"Miss Morland, please, you don't need to apologize. You can stay here as much as you want to."  
"What? I mean...are you sure? I wouldn't want to get you in some trouble."  
"I insist Miss Morland. You can stay as my guest for as long as you need."  
Isabelle smiled.  
"Thank you sir."  
"You're very welcome, Miss. Now I hope you will excuse me..for I have to go to sleep so I can wake up early."  
"Of course."  
"Goodnight Miss Morland."  
"Goodnight Mr Gillette. Thanks for everything."  
He smiled as he bowed and walked away.  
"Shall I take you to your room,Miss?"  
"Ehm...sure."  
Isabelle followed Lucy upstairs where the guest room was. Lucy opened the door and Isabelle was standing stunned at the room's beauty.  
"Here we are...now, if you need anything just ask me. My room is downstairs. How do you like it?"  
"It's...perfect."  
"I'm glad that you like it Miss Morland."  
"I've always dreamed of a room like this."  
"Really? It's not even considered as a big one. You should see the Governor's daughter room! So beautiful!"  
"The governor's daughter? You mean Elizabeth Swann?"  
"Of course..."  
How did I get in this situation? Am I crazy? Am I dreaming? She pinched herself only to let out a loud "Ow!".  
"Are you okay Miss Morland?"  
So she wasn't dreaming after all.  
"Let's get you to bed, shall we?"  
She tuckes her in and before she closes the door she tells her:  
"Goodnight Miss Morland."  
"Goodnight... Lucy could you please do me a favour?"  
"Anything Miss."  
"Could you call me Isabelle?"  
"If that is what you wish. Goodnight Isabelle."  
"Goodnight."  
They smiled at each other and Isabelle slept immediately as she dreamt of gowns, balls, pirates and James Norrington. Maybe she would like it here, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Isabelle woke up and looked around. So it wasn't a dream...she thought. She was really in the Pirates of the Caribbean world. But how? Oh no! What if she got stuck here! She hadn't thought of that! Her sister and friends would be so worried! Ok Isabelle, calm down...you will find a way to come back...calm down. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.  
"Miss..I mean Isabelle! Are you awake?"  
"Yes, I am Lucy. Come in."  
She opened the door gently and smiled at Elizabeth.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Very well! Thank you."  
"I brought you this dress."  
"Oh! It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" She said and hugged the woman.  
"Oh! You're welcome, dear. Now hurry up! We have a guest downstairs!"  
"Really? Who is it?"  
"It's Governor Swann himself! Can you believe it?" She said with a wide smile and left.  
Isabelle dressed up quickly and went downstairs. She went to the living room where Governor Swann was along with Gillette!  
They didn't notice her at first and was glad of it. She kept staring at them. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time just how she could talk to these characters now! It was like that series she had watched...Lost in Austen! Yeah! Where a girl gets trapped into a story of a book! In her case though it was a story of a movie.  
"Miss Morland!" Gillette said while he and the Governor standed up."Good morning."  
"Good morning sir."  
"I hope you slept well. Let me itroduce you to Governor Weatherby Swann. Governor Swann this is Miss Isabelle Morland."  
"Delighted to make your acquaintance Miss."  
"It's an honor, sir."  
They both bowed.  
"I was just telling Lieutenant Gillette about a ball that we're having tomorrow."  
"A ball?"  
"Yes, a ball to celebrate my daughter's 20th birthday. You could come if you like."  
"Thank you, sir."  
A ball? Only in her hopeless romantic dreams she was in a ball and now she was invited to a real one! But she didn't even know how to dance! Maybe Lucy could help with that.  
"Miss Morland?"  
"Huh?" She realized that Gillette was telling her something.  
"Sorry, you were saying?"  
"I said would you like to join me and Governor Swann for a stroll?"  
"Oh! Sure!"

Isabelle was very nervous about the ball. Luckily Lucy had shown her some basic steps and moves but she was still nervous about meeting the other characters and of course, she was really anxious about the "returning home" thing. Only magic could explain what happened to her. Magic? Ah! That's it! Tia Dalma might know something! I will just have to wait until Jack Sparrow appears. Maybe return home wasn't so difficult as she first thought.  
"Here is your dress Isabelle."  
"Thank you Lucy."  
The dress was really beautiful. It was a dark blue tasseled dress with lace all over it. Once she wore it Lucy did her hair up. It was the same hairstyle that Elizabeth had when James became Commodore.  
"Oh my! You look so beautiful! I dare say, even more beautiful than governor's daughter."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now hurry up. Lieutnant Gillette is waiting for you outside."  
"Thanks Lucy...for everything."  
"Oh don't mention it!"  
"Now go and have fun."  
"Thanks. Goodbye."  
Isabelle hurried up and saw Gillette waiting for her.  
"Miss Morland. Are you ready?"  
She nodded and got in the carriage. When Lieutnant got in the carriage too, they were off to Governor's house. I feel like a princess or something. She imagined herself dancing, chatting and-  
"Are you excited Miss Morland?"  
"Indeed. Although I have to admit that I am a bit of nervous too."  
"Really? There is no need for that! You will be fine!"  
The road was not too long so they arrived at the house quite early.  
They went to the governor and his daugter to give their salutes.  
"Lieutenant Gillette and Miss Morland! I am very glad that you came. This is my daughter, Elizabeth Swann."  
Gillette bowed and greeted her. Isabelle kept staring at her. She was taller than her and really beautiful. She just couldn't believe that she was meeting a fictional character. She remembered how Elizabeth changed and how different she looked in the third film from now. Isabelle eventually snapped out of it.  
" Hum...delighted to make your acquaintance Miss Swann."  
"The pleasure is mine Miss Morland."  
"Elizabeth why don't you go talk with Miss Morland? I have something important to talk about with Lieutenant Gillette.  
"Yes father."  
They departed a little bit and Elizabeth started talking first.  
"So, Miss Morland, I haven't seen you around."  
"Well...I..I just came in Port Royal."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. Actually Lieutnant Gillette found me at the coast unconscious. I-I am not from here."  
"Why were you unconscious?"  
"Well...It is a very long story."  
"Oh!" Elizabeth got intrigued and whispered to Isabelle.."Does it involve pirates?"  
"Well it is more...complicated."  
Elizabeth prefered not to ask anything else. Suddenly a man asked Elizabeth to dance.  
"Thank you but I don't dance tonight."  
When the man left, Isabelle asked her why she said that she wouldn't dance today. After all, it was her birthday!  
"I have my reasons..."  
Isabelle looked at her confused. Elizabeth looked at her and sighed.  
"Let's just say that someone that I wanted to be here, couldn't be because of the rules of society. Now please excuse me." She said and left Isabelle with a knowing smile.  
She knew that she was talking about Will Turner. That guy probably didn't get invited because of his social status. She felt sorry for both of them.  
"There you are!"  
"Lieutenant Gillette!"  
"Miss Morland, let me introduce to you, Miss Greenberg, Miss Fairfax and Lieutnant Groves."  
"It's an honor to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all ours Miss Morland." Lieutenant Groves said.  
"Indeed it is." The two other ladies said.  
They talked mostly about pirates and how lovely this ball is.  
"Philip please tell us if Captain Norrington is going to be here." Miss Greenberg said.  
"Well, I don't know. Groves?"  
"Well, knowing Captain he wouldn't miss an opportunity to see El- eh! I mean tooo... socialise. Yes. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk to such sophisticated people who came at this ball."  
Gillette gave him an "nice save" look. Isabelle tried to hold back her laughter.  
Suddenly she saw Norrington talking to Elizabeth who was obviously bored by the conversation they were having! He looked so happy to talk to her and so handsome! Her heart was beating fast. Was she finally going to meet him?  
He suddenly turned around and noticed Groves.  
"Captain Norrington! How do you do sir?"  
"I'm great Lieutenant. Good evening Gillette..ladies." he said while bowing.  
He didn't notice Isabelle but she was fine with it because she couldn't speak anyway. (lol :-D)  
"Why don't you dance Captain Norrington?" Miss Greenberg said.  
"Catherine!" Miss Fairfax shouted at her.  
Norrington half smiled.  
"It's okay Miss Fairfax."  
Norrington was going to say something but Gillette interrupted him with asking Miss Greenberg to dance who didn't want to leave Norrington but she accepted his offer.  
"Oh my! This song is so romantic! Don't you agree Miss Morland?"Miss Fairfax said enthusiastically.  
She nodded.  
"Well if that's the case" Groves said with a smile "would you dance with me dear Miss Fairfax?"  
"If course!"  
They left Isabelle and James alone with each other, watching their friends dancing. He cleared his throat and turned to Isabelle.  
"Are you Miss Morland?"  
"Yes. And you must be Captain Norrington."  
He smiled and nodded. She smiled back and blushed like crazy.  
"Lieutenant Gillette told me that he found you unconscious at the beach. Do you remember something about how you ended up there? We could help you, you know."  
"Thanks Captain but it's very complicated. You wouldn't believe me."  
He looked at her confused. She smiled at him and added:  
"Let's just say that I live in a place VERY different from yours."  
He genuinely smiled.  
"And which do you like best? Ours or yours? "  
"I-"  
Isabelle was interrupted by an old lady that had approached them.  
"Good evening dear James!"  
"Good evening Aunt Priscilla." He said and kissed her hand.  
"Are you doing okay?"  
"Very well, thank you. I hope your family is well."  
"Oh! There are all fine! A little grumpy but otherwise really great. But who is that beautiful young lady that she is standing next to you?"  
"Oh! Excuse me! Aunt Priscilla this is Miss Morland. She is new to Port Royal. Miss Morland this is my aunt, Miss Jenkins."  
"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Madam."  
"It's an honor my dear. James how can you have such a beautiful lady standing next to you and not asking her to dance?"  
"Oh no it's alright. I don't mind. Really."  
"My dear you don't have to be shy! James?"  
"Ehm...I suppose a dance wouldn't hurt." He said while smiling slightly at Isabelle. "What do you say Miss Morland?" He offered her his hand and she hesitantly took it.  
"S-Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isabelle was blushing like crazy during her dance with Norrington. She couldn't tell if he was a good dancer or not because it was her first 18th century dance. Nevertheless, it was so beautiful that Isabelle forgot all about her home for one moment...

Suddenly she noticed that James was looking at something behind her. She turned around only to see Will Turner talking with Elizabeth! Isabelle found them immediately cute but then she thought how jealous James must be right now. She figured James would stop dancing but alas, he was too polite for that. Isabelle then tried to help him.

"Uhm...I'm sorry Captain Norrington..but I'm not feeling very well. I'll go sit."

James looked at her a bit concerned.

"Do you need any help?"

She smiled at him.

"No, thank you."

James bowed and left while staring at Will and Elizabeth.

Poor James.. She thought. The moment she sat on the couch, James' aunt sat beside her.

"My dear! We meet again! I saw you dancing with James! He is a very good dancer, isn't he?"

Isabelle tried to hide her blush and smiled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes, he is a great one. You must be an amazing one, too!"

"Thank you madam."

"Oh! Don't mention it! So, do you play any instrument my dear?"

"Uhm..I do play the piano but not very-"

"Oh! You must play something for us then!"

"Oh no. I'm not sure I can-"

"Oh. Don't be so modest, my dear!"

She gently grabbed her hand and leaded her to the piano where a young woman was already perfoming. When she finished, she sat up and turned to Isabelle.

"Please sit."

Aunt Priscilla nearly pushed her on the chair and Isabelle started thinking what she should play. Beethoven wasn't born yet...neither was Mozart...but Bach was!

She hesitantly started playing Cello Suites, one of her favourite Bach symphonies. To her suprise, people seemed to like her performance. As soon as she finished, Gillette and Norrington approached her.

"That was incredible Miss Morland! And what a great composer you chose! Johann Sebastian Bach of all people!" Gillette said with excitement.

"Thank you Lieutenant Gillette. Bach is one of my favourite composers of all time."

"And you perfomed his symphony so well! Didn't she James?"

"What?"

James wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. His mind seemed to be elsewhere and Isabelle knew exactly where.

"Oh yes! It was very nice, Miss Morland."

"Thank you Captain."

Then, aunt Priscilla approached Isabelle to congratulate her.

"Oh darling! That was marvelous! But Lieutnant Gillette, have you noticed who came to our little ball?"

James looked down since he knew the answer.

Gillette got curious and asked "who?".

"Mr Turner of all people! The blacksmith!"

"No way!" Gillette said astonished and turned to see Will dancing with Miss Swann.

"And he is dancing with Miss Swann, too."

"I spoke to the Governor and told me that he couldn't say "no" to her daughter's wishes! Such a good-hearted gentleman!"

James looked up at this part. Isabelle thought that he must be sad that Elizabeth wanted Will to be here. She was feeling more and more sorry for him.

"Are we to understand that Miss Swann begged her father for Will to come?"

"Exactly James."

If Norrington was sad, he was good at hiding it. His face expression was blank and if Isabelle didn't know his feelings for Elizabeth, she probably wouldn't understand that he was hurt.

Isabelle yawned unconsciously and Gillette laughed.

"Well, I think we should go home. Right, Miss Morland?"

She smiled shyly at him and tried to sound as polite as possible.

"If you want to stay longer Lieutn-"

"Oh no. I'm actually pretty tired myself. Good night Miss Jenkins." He kissed her hand and then turned to James.

"Good night, Captain Norrington. Shall I see you tomorrow?"

"For sure Phillip. Good night...and Miss Morland?"

"Yes?"

"Take care." He said while smiling and then bowed.

Isabelle blushed and smiled.

"Thank you and good night."

He smiled wider and left. Isabelle's gaze followed him for a few seconds.

Aunt Priscilla noticed that and giggled. Gillette noticed it, too, but he didn't think much of it.

"Good night Miss Jenkins."

"Call me Aunt Priscilla dear."

"Well then, good night Aunt Priscilla."

"Good night dear."

Gillette escorted her to outside, they got on the carriage and they were off.

"Did you have a good time, Miss Morland?" The Lieutnant asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes! It was so magical! The dresses, the dance, the music! It was amazing!"

"You sound like you've never been to a ball before."

"Well, I haven't...ehm...I mean...where I come from we don't have this kind of balls."

"Really? How do you celebrate then?"

Isabelle didn't know how to answer that. What should she say? About parties and clubs? Definitely not!

"We...uhm...we dance...differently..?"

"Yes."

"And we...uhm...eat a lot."

"That's sounds great."

They didn't talk much after that. Isabelle was afraid that he was going to ask her more about her home but fortunately, he didn't.

As soon as they arrived home, Lucy started asking Isabelle about the dance.

"How was it, Miss Morland?"

"It was very beautiful, Lucy. Everyone was very kind and the ballroom was very beautiful." Isabelle said while yawning.

"You better rest, my dear."

She just nodded.

"Good night, Miss Morland."

"Good night, Lucy."

She entered her room and sat on her bed. She stared at her dress. Tonight was the most beautiful night she had ever experienced. She was feeling like a princess. She was always telling her friends and family that she was born in the wrong generation and how much she wanted to have borned to another century. And here she was! Living at the 18th century!

She smiled and lied on her bed. She was still scared though. Will she manage to go home? Will she survive this world?

As she was trying to answer these questions, she fell asleep.  
_______________________________________________________

I know it's short but don't worry. Next chapters will be longer :-). I hope you liked it! Byeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabelle insisted on going with Lucy to the market.

"You really don't have to, Miss Morland."

"Please Lucy! It's the least I can do after all that you have done for me!"

It took five minutes of begging but Isabelle achieved her goal. She didn't only want to thank Lucy but also to see how people of this age were shopping and communicating.

When they finally got to the market, they decided to split up so they could buy more things in less time.

Isabelle started buying different vegetables and fruits. She was suprised about how kind everyone was. This world is just like she had imagined it, perfect.

Suddenly she felt someone taking one of her bags from her hand.

"Thief!" She screamed and started chasing him which was proven very difficult not only because of her inability of running else but also because of the dress she was wearing.

"Someone stop him!" She screamed again. She looked around a bit. Nobody was trying to help her. Instead, they were looking shocked and terrified.

As she tried to run faster she stepped on her dress and fell. A lot of them approached her and asked them if she was okay.

"Don't worry about me. The thief managed to get away."

"No, he didn't."

They all turned to look a young man holding Isabelle's bag on the one hand.

Isabelle immediately recognized the man. It was Will Turner!

"Whose bag is this?"

Isabelle got up.

"M-mine."

Will half smiled and came near her.

"Here is your bag, Miss."

"T-Thank you."

Wow. Orlando Bloom was sure very handsome. She thought. Her sister would have fainted right now.

The people who had surrounded Isabelle were now leaving. She looked at them and felt dissapointed. How come they are so kind to each other but they won't help a lady who is need?

"Because it's not their job."

"What?" She said turning to Will.

He smiled at her.

"They think that it's not in their duty to catch a bag thief. They leave it to guards or whoever happens to have a thief-catching duty."

"Oh, I see.. Thank you Will- ehm..I mean.."

Will looked at her curiously.

"You know my name? Have we met before?"

"Uhm...Well,..you see..Miss..Swann! Yes! Miss Elizabeth Swann told me all about you yesterday, at the ball! And then I saw you dancing with her so I assumed that you were the kind Will Turner."

"Really? She told you about me?"

Will's eyes immediately grew wider and his whole face was brighten up by his most charming smile.

"Yes."

"If I may ask Miss..."

"Oh. Isabelle Morland."

"If I may ask Miss Morland, what did she say?"

"Well,.."

She was thankfully caught off by Lucy who had finished shopping and needed to get home so they could prepare lunch and later dinner.

"It seems that I have to leave. Goodbye Mr Turner!" She said while smiling and waving at him.

He waved back and smiled.

"Come on Miss Morland! We need to hurry."

"You won't believe what happened to me. I was carrying three bags full of groceries when all of a sudden..."

She continued her story leaving Lucy shocked but also grateful to Will.  
______________________________________________________

Isabelle put on her usual dress and headed to the dining room for dinner. Lucy, who was in a hurry, blocked her way fast and looked at her dress.

"No no no Miss, you can't wear THAT dress at dinner!"

"Why not Lucy?"

She came closer to her ear.

"We have a guest!"

"Who?"

"Captain Norrington!"

"What? Really?" She said and blushed for how loudly she had just shouted.

Lucy looked at Isabelle excited.

"What SHOULD I wear then?"

"Go to your room and I'll find the perfect dress."

Before she could make any argument, Lucy pushed her to her room.

She didn't understand why Lucy was making such a big deal out of this. As if James would ever notice her...as if any man would notice her! She was always invisible and unimportant...

Suddenly, Lucy walked into the room with a big blue dress.

"Here you go Miss."

"Thanks Lucy."

"It will match your eyes perfectly!"

"Thank you but I don't see why I should dress so fancy."

"Because! Captain Norrington is a very fine man with a good fortune and prospects! Plus, he is very handsome! What more can you ask in a man?"

"But I know that he is not interested in me."

"How can you be so sure? You told me that you danced! That's a very good-"

"It was his aunt that nearly forced him to dance with me."

"Miss Morland don't-"

A knock was heard from the door.

"Miss Morland? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine Lieutnant Gillette."

"Then, could you come down for dinner? We have a special guest with us."

"Sure. I'll be down in five minutes."

She quickly put on the dress and Lucy fixed her hair.

"How do I look?"

"Very beautiful Miss."

"Thanks."

"Now go. Quickly!"

She rushed to the dining room where Phillip and James were waiting. As soon as they saw her, they got up and bowed.

"Good evening Miss Morland." James said as they all sat down.

"Good evening Commond- I mean Captain Norrington."

"Are you in good health?"

"Ehm...yes. Very. A-And...you?"

Ugh! She was so nervous around him!

"I'm well, thank you." He said while smiling at her.

She smiled back and looked at the table.

As soon as the food was served they started eating. The food was a little weirdly cooked for her since they didn't have electricity.

As soon as they finished eating, they decided to take a walk at the garden. Gillette and Norrington were walking side by side while Isabelle prefered to alone behind them. She was thinking about how she was going to meet Tia Dalma in order to return home and how much her sister would have worried for her.

She saw Lucy walking towards Philip.

"Lieutenant, a letter from your sister just arrived."

"From Emily? Please excuse me Captain."

"Sure."

He and Lucy left, leaving Isabelle and James alone.

"Well, Miss Morland, may I?"

He ofered her his arm and Isabelle after a little hesitation, took it.

They were walking now together and Isabelle was trying to hide her blush.

"Miss Morland, could I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you have a family?"

"Uhm..Well, my mother died when I was twelve and my father died from cancer three years ago."

"What's cancer?"

"Oh...it's a terrible disease."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. I have also a four years younger than me, sister. She got married last year."

"Congratulations then." He half smiled at her and she did the same.

Isabelle tried to think of something else to talk about. She was ready to ask him something about his job when she saw him looking at the stars above.

"The sky is very clear tonight."

"Yes. You can see all the stars."

"Do you know astrology, Miss Morland?"

"Very little."

"Do you know this constellation?"

"Yes, it's Sagittarius. That over there it's..."

"Big Dipper."

"Yes. And that's Cassiopeia and that is Stella Pollaris, the star that helps navals find their route home."

"You are very well educated Miss Morland."

She looked at him smiling.

"Thank you. I was a good student at school so that helps, I imagine."

He looked at her confused.

"You went to school?"

"Uhm yes. Why?"

"Uhm..With all due respect Miss Morland, I thought women didn't go to school."

Oh she had completely forgot about that. It was so amazing just how much different this world was from hers.

"Well, from where I come from, women have a right to education, too."

He chuckled.

"Your country must be very established.I'm sure that...Miss Swann would be very fond of that."

"And what's your opinion?"

"I think every progress that helps people be more civilized, is good."

"That's wise."

Norrington smiled widely.

"Thank you. You are a nice person to talk to, Miss Morland."

"Thank you, Captain Norrington." She said while blushing. James was also a nice person to talk to, she thought. He was really kind and respectful.

"Uhm...In two days, I'll be promoted to Commondore and I was wondering if you would like to come at the ceremony."

She smiled widely at that. This meant that the events of the movie were going to happen really soon!

"I'd love to!" She said a little loud.

He blushed and smiled.

"Great. We'll meet again soon, then."

"Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabelle was running from...something...She didn't know what that "something" was but there was a something! Shet hen heard a voice.

"Isa!"

Only one person called her that. She stopped running and turned around to see a man.

"John!"

She rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too."

She looked up breaking away from his hug.

"Really?"

"Yes. You make me laugh Isa."

"Laugh?"

"Of course. The fact that you actually thought for a moment that I could love YOU. I mean...look at you!"

She looked at him confused as his face filled with anger.

"Look how pale and short you are! How ugly you are! You are a useless woman who had never done anything right. You are a dissapoiment Isa!"

"No..." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Yes! Why do you think I married Mary, huh? She has perfect eyes, perfect body! What do YOU have? She is also so creative and down to earth! You on the other hand, can't stop thinking about living somewhere else! Your head is always in the clouds! You are naive and pathetic!"

She kept staring at him and started crying.

Suddenly, a woman showed up.

"What is it, my dear?"

Isabelle looked up only to see her ex-best friend hugging John.

"Mary?"

"Oh, it's my neglected ex-friend. Have you achieved anything in your life yet?"

"I-"

"Of course you haven't. Poor thing. She is neither pretty nor smart."

"No! Stop it! Go away!" She shouted as she collapsed.

When she opened her eyes, she was at a bedroom that was definitely not hers. Then she remembered...time travelling...pirates...movie...it was the guest room of Lieutenant's house.

It was just a nightmare... She thought. But she knew that deep down that's how she felt everyday...ugly and useless...That was probably what John thought of her anyway.

She felt that she had lost her sleep so she decided to go for a walk.

It was really dark outside so she brought a latern with her. She stared at the sky. The stars were much brighter than they are in the future. She heard the waves splashing at the rocks. She decided to sit by the sea. John and her used to watch the sea all the time. They were sitting side by side when he told her his feelings...about Mary.

Isabelle wasn't a bad person. She didn't try to stop them, she didn't try to break them up..no...that would be unkind and immature. She just wished John would love HER so she wouldn't hurt so much. Everytime she saw them kissing or hugging she felt like someone had stabbed her heart with a knife so sharp that she could hurt forever.

As she watched the sea now, she remembered John and felt that exact feeling. Alas, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The voice belonged to a middle-aged man. He was looking at her with a hidden desire.

He took out his sword as he noticed how fancy she was dressed.

"You're coming with me! You seem to be very rich...whenever you're coming from!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Now hands up."

Isabelle felt too scared to make any sort of movement. It was dark and nobody seemed to passing by.

"No please. Heeeeelp! I'm not rich. Let me go."

"I don't think so miss. Even if you're not rich you will still prove to be very useful."

He looked at her from up to down and smirked.

Isabelle understood what he was implying and felt terror. Tears were starting to fill her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a sharp.

"Put down your sword."

She would recognise that voice anywhere! It was Norrington! He had come with two other men behind him.

The man froze as he felt the sword at his back. He put down the sword and raised his hands.

James ordered the other two men to arrest him. The man tried to convince him that it was just a joke, that he was just really drunk and that he was forced to act that way by someone else...but Norrington didn't seem to even listen what he said. As soon as he was taken away, Norrington turned to Isabelle.

"Miss Morland, are you alright?"

Isabelle was shocked at how the situation changed. She almost got kidnapped! If James hadn't saved her she would be in a much worse situation than just heartbroken. But he saved her. No person had done that before. She was always fighting alone in every situation.

"Y-You saved me."

"Of course I did. Who wouldn't? But are you alright?"

"I..I" She started crying uncontrollably. She felt so terrified back there. Who knows what that man could do to her? She didn't even want to think what would happen if James didn't come.

She tried to wiped her tears with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't like crying in front of people but..I can't help it." She said while sobbing.

"You don't have to apologize Miss Morland. You did nothing wrong." He pause for a second. "Wait a moment."

He started looking for something at his pockets.

"Ah..there it is."

He took out a handkerchief and offered it to her.

"Here."

She gently took it and murmured a "thank you". She wiped her tears and stared at the handkerchief. She offered it back to him.

"No. Please. You can keep it." He said while smiling at her.

She smiled back.

They stared at each other for a moment. Isabelle thought just how kind Norrington was and how was it possible for Elizabeth to prefer Will over him.

James cleared his throat.

"I'll...accompany you to Gillete's house."

"Thanks...I guess walking at night alone is as dangerous as it is at...w-where I come from." She said while they started walking.

"It most certainly is Miss Morland. It is very dangerous for anyone to walk at midnight unarmed..Especially for a woman."

"I understand...I'm sorry."

He chuckled and looked at her.

"You don't have to apologize. It's just for your own safety."

"Oh I'll keep it in mind then."

"Great. If I may ask, what WERE you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Well...uhm...I couldn't sleep..so I thought that a walk might relax me."

"Well, at least, next time bring along an escort."

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

She didn't know why but she had a weird feeling in the stomach whenever she talked to James. She thought that it just might be how much he admired him in the movies.

"Thank goodness I was still in the ship working and heard your scream for help. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if I wasn't there."

She nodded.

"Neither do I."

They didn't know what else to talk about so they kept silent during the next ten minutes. Isabelle, being shy, never did well with the conversations but she decided that she should talk. It's not an everyday experience meeting a movie character or being saved by him.

"H-How is your aunt?"

He half smiled at her.

"Very well. Thank you. She is talking about you to all her friends."

"Really? But she hardly know me."

"My aunt is one of those people who believe that they can tell a person's character by the first impression they make to them."

"Isn't that prejudice?"

"It sure is."

She noticed that he got serious as he was saying that.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Shame on me."

"No, Miss Morland. You just stated a fact. It's alright."

"Really?"

"Really." He said while smiling.

She smiled at his kindness and thought of another conversation topic.

"Have you told her that you are to be a Commondore?"

"Oh she learnt it before me." He said while chuckling.

Isabelle laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes! Let's just say she has her own sources."

"I see...Are you excited?"

"Me? I..I am excited and terrified at the same time."

"Why terrified?"

"Because I don't want to let anyone down. I started this job because I loved the sea and wanted to take my father's footsteps. I gave my everything at this job and I kept being promoted. Tomorrow I will become a Commondore. The responsibilities seem to increase more and more. What if I do something wrong or let someone down? What if I eventually loose this job? What will I do then?"

Isabelle stared at him with sympathy. She knew what will come next and suddenly she wish she didn't. She felt so bad for him. It was clear that he loved his job very much. And he loved Elizabeth even more...She knew that at the end he was going to be fired, heartboken...hired again and then dead.

"You will not loose this job, Captain. Just keep believing in yourself and you'll be fine. You'll see."

She hated herself for lying but she couldn't tell him the truth. Everything had to go according the movie so she could meet Jack Sparrow who could introduce her to Tia Dalma so she will know how to get back home.

"Thank you,...Miss Morland."

He seemed sceptical all of a sudden and after a moment of silence he noticed a house in front of them.

"Well,...here we are." He said while looking at Gillete's big house.

"It seems so." She approached the stairs but then turned to him again.

"Thank you again for...everything!"

"Don't mention it, Miss Morland. Good night."

He turned and left almost too quickly.

"Good night." She murmured and kept staring at him. She didn't know why he left so quickly. He would probably have some work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Excitement. That's what she felt at first. Then, anxiety.

This was the day that the events of the movie were finally going to happen. She couldn't believe that she was actually going through this time and dimension! It was just so extraordinary! She knew though that she couldn't stay for long. She had to see Tia Dalma and in order to see her she had to persuade Jack to help her...somehow.

She got dressed up and exited her room.

"Lieutnant Gillette is waiting for you Miss, downstairs."

"Thanks Lucy. And please, do call me Isabelle. I feel weird with that "Miss Morland" all the time."

"How did they call you in your country, Miss?"

"Ehm...Isabelle or Isa sometimes."

Lucy looked at her shocked. She couldn't believe how informal their ways were in her country. The maid insisted on calling her "Miss Morland" because "it shows more respect and prestige. Isabelle couldn't argue at that.

"Okay Lucy. I'll see you lat-"

She stopped herself. What if she peruades Jack to help her? What if she doesn't see her again?

"Thank you for everything."

She looked at her a little bit confused.

"You're welcome, Miss. All I did was my job."

She smiled at her and left. Philip greeted and guided her to the carriage.

During the route Isabelle was thinking how on earth was she going to persuade Jack to help her. He never did something if it didn't benefit him in one way or another. She could rescue him when James arrest him. Or blackmail him. She didn't exactly know yet. She hoped that she would figure out soon.

They arrived at the same time that Norrington did and that gave them the chance to talk to him before the ceremony.

"Good morning, Captain." Gillette said with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Gillette." He then turned at Isabelle and bowed. "Miss Morland."

She curtsied and smiled to him.

"Are you well?"

He half smiled at her.

"I am. Thank you." He seemed hesitant at first but then asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking."

He nodded and she tried to hold back her giggle at how nervous he looked. He probably was nervous not only about being Commondore but about proposing to Elizabeth, too. Poor James. So much stress!

She was asked a few questions here and there by many ladies that they were arriving. She was talking with Mrs Pots when she felt someone staring at her. She looked around and saw James in the crowd staring at her.

She waved at him politely and he then realised that he was looking at her and looked away. She figured that waiting was probably rude, these days...But why did he stare at her in the first place. She hoped she didn't do something stupid to insult him.

She continue talking to Ms Pots and noticed Elizabeth fanning herself and having a clear difficulty to breath. She always wondered why everyone else from the crowd or even James didn't notice this. It was so obvious that she couldn't breath. Probably for the sake of the plot, she guessed.

She turned to look at where James was standing before but he wasn't there. Then, all of a sudden, she heard drums. The ceremony was starting.

She watched James admiringly and felt her heart beating fast. She felt like she was watching the movie but just from very close. All this world-travelling thing felt like a dream. If someone had told her when she was watching this movie for the first time that she was going to be in it and meet all of the characters she definitely wouldn't believe him. Honestly, who would? This was crazy! Maybe she is dreaming this whole thing. She hadn't thought of pinching herself!

"Ow!" She screamed in pain and many people looked at her angrily.

Okay, so she wasn't dreaming.

"Sorry." She murmured and they all turned to watch the rest of the ceremony.

James looked so heroic. So handsome. Her gaze turned to Elizabeth who was fanning herself. She felt bad for her but she decided not to help her. Helping her would mean change in the course of the events.

The ceremony finished and they all started talking to each other. Isabelle didn't have someone to talk to but she was okay with it. She was so excited to see James proposing to Elizabeth that she had forgotten all about asking Jack to help her. She streched her head looking for James and Elizabeth but couldn't find them.

"Ms Morland?"

She turned around to see an old woman.

"Miss Priscilla. Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too. I almost didn't recognize you. You look quite well, indeed."

"Ehm..Thank you."

"So did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"Of course. You must be really proud of Jam-I mean Commondore Norrington." She corrected herself as she remembered the formalities of this era.

"Indeed I am, if I dare say!" She said and sighed sadly for a moment.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just...his father would also be so proud. If only he was here to see him."

Isabelle put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you don't need to apologize, dear."

"I'm sure he would be very proud of Commondore Norrington. He is one of the greatest people I have ever met." She said unsure if talking about a fictional character as a person that she had met was a sensible thing.

Miss Priscilla nodded and smiled to her.

"He is very fond of you, you know."

"Commondore Norrington?" She said suprised.

"Yes. He told me great deal of how intelligent you are!"

Isabelle blushed at that. She couldn't believe that James found her likeable. When she was younger she hoped she would meet someone like him. Later, she realized sadly, of course, that men like Norrington didn't exist. And now she had met him and he thought of her as an intelligent and likeable woman.

"Is it true that where you come from, women go to school?"

"Yes, it is." She said trying to focus on the conversation.

"Well, if all ladies turn out like you when they get education, then I think it would be great for us to adopt this idea as well."

"Aw, thank you very much. You are too kind."

Isabelle admired how polite these people are. This world was so different and full of-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice screaming "Elizabeth!". She knew very well whose voice was that.

"What happened?" Miss Priscilla said nervously.

"Elizabeth fell off the cliff."

"WHAT? Oh no!"

"Don't worry she'll be alright." She said as she turned to leave. She had to see Jack.

"How can you be so calm, Miss Morland?"

"Ahm..I have a good feeling about this. That's why. Now, excuse me."

She was glad that she had read enough Jane Austen books to speak with such politeness. She runned to where Norrington and the other navy men were going. They stopped and she watched as the scene was taking place. She saw Jack Sparrow being captured and then threatening Elizabeth. Johny Depp was taller than she expected. Not that this was the point right now. She wondered when she could find the chance to talk to him. Then she remembered the sword fight scene with Will. Fortunately, she had seen the movie so many times that she could go to where Turner was working.

She headed quickly to it and opened the door. It seemed like nobody was there except the sleeping Mr Brown. She observed the swords and the place. All the items that were part of the later fight. They were exactly like the movie.

Suddenly, she heard the door opening. It was no one else than Jack Sparrow.

She looked at him curiously. She couldn't believe that she was finally meeting Captain Jack Sparrow. He stared back at her.

"I won't bother you, luv."

He said and started looking for a tool to break his handcuffs.

"Jac-..Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I see my reputation is growing."

"Yes. I-I really need your help! You see-"

"I'm not quite the helper, missy." He said and found an ax.

"Please, I'm begging you. I need to go back to my home."

"I'm a pirate you know, not a carrier!" He said and tried to break the handcuffs with the ax that he had found.

"I know! But I don't belong here!" How would she explain her story and sound believable. "I was transported to this world by accident? Magic? I don't know. So I thought that a friend of yours could help me."

This time he was trying to break the handcuffs with a glowing iron.

"I doubt that you know any of my friends, missy. If you did you wouldn't look like that."

"I need you to take me to Tia Dalma!" She finally said, pissed at how indifferent he seemed.

At the sound of that name, he froze and then turned to look at her.

"How do you know about Tia Dalma?"

Isabelle sighed.

"I told you, I'm not from this world. I know a lot of things that you don't know. So please could you help me?"

"What's in it for me if I do?"

"Ahm..." She hadn't thought about that detail yet. What would she give him?

That moment the door opened and Will Turner came in.

"What's going on, here?" He turned at Isabelle.

"Miss..Morland, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"You see what you've done? If you weren't rambling about wanting help I might had escaped by now."

She smiled knowingly at him.

"Trust me, you wouldn't."

Jack looked at her curiously. Will observed Jack and when he took one of the swords at his hands, his suspicions were confirmed.

"You are the one that they're hunting. The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?"

Isabelle smiled as she watched each character saying their lines.

Will turned at her for a moment.

"Please, stay back Miss Morland." He said as he took a sword himself.

They started fighting and sometimes they would glance at Isabelle, confused since she wasn't screaming or fearing for anyone's life at all. She watched the two men like she was at cinema. This was her sister's favourite scene. How much she wished that she could be here as well! She missed her so much! Should she even tell her about all of this? Nah...She wouldn't believe her. Nobody would ever believe her and it seemed very rational.

Jack finally took out his pistol and pointed it at Will.

"You cheated."

"Pirate."

Isabelle and the two men heard the navy men knocking at the door.

"Move away."

"No!"

"Please, move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Isabelle, knowing what was going to happen, took the bottle from Mr Brown's hand.

"This shot was not meant for y-"

She hesitantly smashed the bottle at his head and then gave the remaining piece to Will. She always felt sorry for him when Norrington congratulated Mr Brown when it was Will who really fought Jack.

The navy men got inside and looked at the unconscious Jack.

"Good job, Mr Turner." He said and half smiled to him. I assume you'll all remember that this is the day that Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

Will turned to Isabelle and whispered a "thank you".

"Don't mention it." She said smiling. Only then, Norrington noticed her and looked at her puzzled.

"Miss Morland? What are you doing here?"

"I..uhm.."

"She wanted to buy something sir but she mixed up the shops. She also helped me defeat the pirate." Will said interrupting her. James stared at Will and then at Isabelle.

"Well, let me take you home, Miss Morland. This is hardly a place for a lady."

She nodded and before she left she whispered a "thank you" to Will and he smiled charmingly at her.

They exited the shop and started walking beside James.

"So, you're a Commondore now. How does it feel?"

"Well, I think."

He didn't seem very well to her. Was it because of the day stress or he felt sad about Elizabeth not giving him an answer.

"This...Sparrow didn't hurt you, did he, Miss Morland?"

She smiled at his concern.

"No, sir."

"Good."

They didn't talk after that. An awkward silence had taken over which Isabelle didn't like.

They continue walking silent until a carriage passed in front of them and stopped abruptly.

"Miss Morland!"

They saw Lieutenant Gillette opening the door and stepping out of the carriage.

"Commondore" he greeted him with a nod. "I am terribly sorry Miss Morland. I thought you have left."

"It's alright, Lieutenant Gillette."

He offered his arm to take it and helped her to get in the carriage.

"Goodbye, Commondore Norrington." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "Goodbye, Miss Morland."

She thought she saw a hint of sadness at his smile. She looked at him curiously. Gillette told him something, Norrington nodded and then he got in the carriage as well. If Isabelle was looking at the window, she would she James staring at her but she didn't.

When they arrived, Isabelle told Lucy and the other stuff what happened.

"He proposed?"

"Is Miss Swann alright?"

"Saved by a pirate?"

"Did you meet him?"

"How was he like?"

The questions didn't seem to end. She chuckled at how intriguing they all found it. It was exactly like explaining a movie.

"Was he handsome?" The cook's daughter asked.

"Mary!" Her mother shouted.

"What? I've only read about pirates from books. I want to know what are they like."

"Go to your room. You are too young for this conversation."

"I'm 14!"

"Go!"

Isabelle giggled at that conversation and other nonsense that the stuff was talking about. She felt a little sad that she would leave and never see them again. That reminded her Jack! She had to convince him to help her. The most precious thing to Jack is his freedom, everyone's is. She knew how to convince him now. She would help Will to get him out of his cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She couldn't sleep that night. She knew that pirates were going to invade the port. It was weird how she knew what was going to happen next. In real life nobody knows of course what's going to happen. She didn't know which she prefered. It would be nice to know some things that were to come but on the other hand, it would be boring to know everything that will happen in your life. It would make life less intriguing.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Lucy came in with an apologetic look.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Morland but I need a blanket from that ... over there."

"Of course." She said smiling.

Before Lucy made a move they both heard a loud sound of a Canon. Then another.

"What was that?"

"Pirates." Isabelle said.

They headed to the balcony and saw people screaming in the streets and pirates running towards the houses.

"Quickly get inside, Miss!" Lucy screamed.

They rushed to the room and stared at the balkony's window.

"We're going to be alright! It's going to be fine. We'll get through this!"

As Isabelle watched her freaking out she felt even more scared.

"It's going to be alright."

"How can you be so sure, Miss?"

"The pirates are going to...take someone and leave."

"And who would that be?"

She didn't answer at that. She didn't want to explain to her how much she knows and how things are going to turn out.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling, you know?"

Lucy stared at her confused and then her eyes widen.

"It's not you, Miss, is it?!"

Isabelle chuckled at that and reassured her that "no", it wasn't her that they were after.

"Miss Morland, I really would prefer to obey Lucy's wishes and don't go outside."

She rolled her eyes at Philip. They didn't allow her to leave the house because of yesterday's pirate attack. She tried to convince them that the pirates would not come again any time soon. That she was a strong woman and independent woman that could take care of herself. They almost laughed at that.

"I'll be fine! I promise."

This was the day that Jack was going to escape with the help of Will Turner. She needed to be there, to also help in Will's plan. It was the only way she could convince him to help her go home.

She finally convinced Philip to take him with her. When they arrived she told Isabelle that he had to check in what condition the ship "Dauntless" was.

"But I can't leave you here alone."

He said as he looked at the injured men and women from the night's attack. The whole image was very unpleasant and heartbreaking. Isabelle could see in their eyes not only the pain but also the fear and the shock. There were also some dead bodies here and there which made Isabelle shiver in fear.

"I...I'll be alright Lieutenant. Don't worry." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh! There are some ladies there! You can go talk to them."

She turned around and saw three women discussing and laughing.

"O-Okay. I will."

"Great. I'll be back soon." He bowed and left.

She sighed. She walked over to the three ladies.

"Hello."

They just looked at her confused.

"Are you Miss Isabelle Morland?" The one with blond hair asked.

"Yes. I am. How do you know?"

"Well, all the port talks about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't get too excited. They don't say the nicest things."

"What...What do they say?"

The three ladies laughed and walked away. She stared at them curiously. It seemed that this world had his own version of "mean girls", too. She chuckled at that thought and turned around only to almost bump into someone.

"I'm sor- Commondore!"

She said as she looked up and immediately blushed at how close they were. They both took a step back and Norrington bowed.

"Miss Morland. How do you do?"

"I'm fine."

He looked around for a moment.

"I don't think you should be here."

"Why not?"

"Well...I assumed..that..Are you not shocked or scared, seeing all those dead and injured people?"

"Well...I get a bit notious..but it doesn't mean that just because I'm a woman that I can't handle it. We have to help those people and besides, I have watched a lot of police series to learn not to be scared with a little blood."

He looked at her like she had grown a third arm.

"Police series?"

"Ehmmm...How are you?"

"Good...I think. Yesterday was a tough day."

He said as he looked down.

"I see."

He was about to say something but Isabelle interrupted him.

"I heard that the pirates took Miss Swann."

He stared at her for a second.

"Yes. Yes, it's true. I'm waiting for Governor Swann to arrive to talk about how we are going to save her."

"Good luck." She said smiling.

He smiled back and Isabelle's heart almost melted.

"Thank you."

They both stared at each other smiling. For a moment everything was perfect. A slight breeze had picked up and it twined around the two of them.

Norrington cleared his throat and looked at his right.

"I...I better go see if the governor is here. Goodbye Miss Morland."

He bowed and left without looking at her during his words. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Isabelle tried to think about it and came to the conclusion that it had to be the kidnapping of Elizabeth. Poor James. She felt sad about him.

She knew how it was like to care so much for a person and he doesn't return your feelings. It hurt really bad.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about John right now. She had to remain focus on her quest. Return in the real world.

As soon as she saw Will walking angrily, she knew what had happened.

"Will!" She shouted as loud as she could.

He heard her and turned around.

"Miss Morland?!"

"Call me Isabelle." She said as she walked to him. "Look, you were going to the dungeons, weren't you?"

"Ehm.." He said awkwardly.

"It's okay. I need Jack Sparrow's help too."

"You do?"

"Yes. Please let me come with you."

He nodded and they both headed to Sparrow's cell.

"You Sparrow!" Will shouted.

"Aye?"

"Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Oh, please!" Isabelle said knowing all the truth and Sparrow smirked at her.

Will turned at Isabelle and then at Jack.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants and perverts sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack said sitting up.

"The ship is real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!"

Isabelle felt again like she was watching the movie, just really close. She was starting to feel weird. She hoped that when she go home, she would forget all about this and people won't take her for a crazy person.

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I help build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."

Isabelle watched as Will picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the door.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength...the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked impressed.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." He said curiously.

"Ah..Well, Mr Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"You will also help me go back to where I come from."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"And how am I going to do that, luv?"

"You will take me to Tia Dalma."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then forget us helping you escape!" Will interrupted.

Jack looked at Will and then at Isabelle.

"Fine! I'll take you to her!"

Isabelle smiled and Will broke the door.

Isabelle felt excited as they escaped and hided under a boat. Then they walked down at the bottom of the sea while carrying the boat (something Isabelle thought wasn't possible whenever she watched the movie) and finally they managed to reach the "Dauntless".

Then she remembered one detail. Gillette was going to be there. He would be so disappointed at her.

Will noticed her frown and asked her what was wrong.

"Gillette is going to be there. He did so much for me and now I am helping a pirate to escape."

"You have a good reason though."

"True that."

"Just stay behind us. He won't see you."

She smiled and nodded.

They climbed down the stairs of the ship.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship!"

For the first time in forever Isabelle was glad for her height. She was so short that Will and Jack had covered her completely.

"Aye! Avast!"

The crew began laughing and Gillette simply said

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of bay."

"Let me break this to you son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack cock one pistol to his face and Gillette stared at it.

At last, they had taken over. Isabelle's job was mainly to hide out of sight.

"So, as soon as, the navy men are here, we jump to the other boat over there. Savvy?"

"Why just don't take this one?" Will said curiously.

Jack sighed.

"Because I'm the Captain, mate."

As the navy men were coming, Jack used a rope and swang to the other ship, the Interceptor. So did Will.

"Come on, luv! We don't have all day!"

She looked at the rope and then at the sea. She had forgot her great fear of heights until now.

"I can't!"

"Just don't look down!" Will suggested.

She closed her eyes but as she tried to take a step, she slipped and she was going to fall if someone hadn't grabbed her arm and pushed her back. When she turned to face her saviour she wished she had fallen in to the sea.

"Miss Morland?"

"H-Hi!" She smiled awkwardly at Norrington.

"What are you doing here?"

Will and Jack had already cut the ropes binding to the Dauntless and began to sail way.

"Oh no! They're leaving!"

James looked at the same direction that Isabelle did and saw Jack waving.

"Thank you Commondore for getting us ready to make way! We'd have a hard time doing it by ourselves!"

Will was looking at Isabelle with an apologetic look. She made a face expression that was saying that it was alright. She didn't expect Jack to wait for her. She sighed as she wondered how would she get home now!

"Could I speak to you, for a moment, Miss Morland?"

She nodded at Norrington who left almost running and she tried to keep up with him.

It seemed that she had other problems right now.  
_______________________________________________________

She entered his office hesitantly and Norrington stood up when he saw her.

"Miss Morland."

His tone was indifferent and severe.

"Sir, I can explain."

"What can you explain, Miss Morland? Lieutenant Gillette saves your life, welcomes you to his home and everyone behaves to you so nicely. This is how you thank us? By helping a pirate to escape?"

"I had a good reason to."

"What could possibly be a good reason to help Jack Sparrow?"

"I...I..needed his help to go home!"

"To go home?" He stared at her confused for a moment. "Why would you need Mr. Sparrow to do that?"

"He..He is the only one that knows how to get me there."

He stared at her with disbelief. She understood by his face expression that he didn't believe her.

"You don't believe me." She murmured silently so he couldn't hear her and looked down.

"Indeed, I don't Miss Morland."

She blushed at the fact that he had heard her.

"At first, Lieutenant Gillette finds you abandoned at the coast. Nobody knows your country, not even you. Then, you tell me that where you come from, women have equal rights with men and now you claim that only a filthy pirate can take you there? Do all these facts seem rational to you?"

He was trying very hard not to show his anger but it was rather obvious how frustrated he was with her. She felt a little sad at his dissapoiment with her.

"I...I can't tell you where I come from."

"And why is that, Miss Morland?"

"Because...you won't believe me. You'll think I'm crazy! Everyone would think I'm crazy if I tell him the truth!"

"So you refuse to tell me what's going on."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's more complicated than it sounds."

He seemed so angry and disappointed at her. He probably wouldn't trust her ever again. He probably wouldn't speak to her again. She knew very well that Norrington avoided any associations with people that have anything to do with pirates. She might as well tell him. Isabelle didn't understood why but she felt sad at the thought that he thinks bad about her.

"I am not from this world. I'm from another...dimension? I don't know so much myself." She sighed. "I come from London. But not this London that you know. I come from the future London. And there, Jack Sparrow, you, Elizabeth...everybody is fictional! I don't even know how I got here! But I have to go back to my world. I can't live in a fictional one!"

His confused expression made her stop.

"Are you assuming that all of us, including me, are not real?"

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe-"

"Indeed it is! Miss Morland, I understand that you don't want to tell me the real reason that you helped Mr Sparrow but you must not lie! It'll make your position even worse."

"What?" This time it was her turn to look confused. She knew that all these was hard to believe but he didn't even try to consider her words.

"Just please listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to your lies! Besides, you helped a pirate, therefore, you have to be handcuffed just because of that. But you're a woman. So handcuffs will not do. One of my men will escort you to your room."

"You know, just because I needed the help of a pirate doesn't make me a criminal."

"I think it does Miss Morland."

"No, it doesn't. You refuse to believe me, therefore, you don't know my true motivations. You don't even know me."

He stared at her and then looked down.

"You may leave, Miss Morland."

She was starting to get angry at his indifference and couldn't help but raising her voice.

"No I won't! Why are you being like this? You are so prejudiced to the people around you! Jack, Elizabeth, Will. You think you know all about them yet you hardly do! You're trying to be fair yet you midjust everybody! You midjust me."

This is not the James Norrington I have been admiring for all my life. She thought a bit sad.

He looked up at her. His eyes were full of anger but also a bit of sadness. They stared at each other for a moment. Isabelle observed how beautiful his face features were. It seemed that he was observing her face as well. This silence seemed to take an eternity until James spoke.

"Please...don't raise your voice, Miss."

"I'm telling you that I'm not from this fictional world! Go ahead! Ask me anything! I know everything about everybody. I know Captain Barbossa took Elizabeth because he wants Will's medallion that Elizabeth took from him when he was a child! I know that Will's father was a pirate! I know your feelings for Elizabeth!"

He blushed deeply at that and looked at her shocked.

She realized what she had just said and felt so embarrassed that she covered her mouth and quickly exited his office.

Ugh! Why didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt? She was so angry at him! James had to be the impersonation of prejudice! He thought of her and Will like they were criminals. Will all he wanted was to save Elizabeth and she just wanted to go home.

She had to go home.

She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. She was the only girl in the ship and the person that had helped at Jack's escape. Some of the navy men stared at her angrily and others confused. She felt her eyes tearing up but she tried to hide it.

"Miss Morland."

She turned around to see Lieutenant Groves.

"Commondore Norrington said to escort you to the room...where you will be sleeping."

She held her chin up.

"Very well."

He escorted her to a small room with only one window. The walls seemed wet by the humidity.

"Good night, Miss."

He said and shut the door so loudly that she jumped a bit. All this impoliteness was due to the fact that she was considered a traitor now. Isabelle sighed sadly. Ah! How much did she miss her home!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my maternal language so I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
